


The Winchesters vs. a Baby

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In this continuation of Castiel and Dean: A Love Story, the boys face their biggest challenge yet. The Winchesters prepare to take Sam's wife, Astrid, to the hospital to have their first child. They've faced Lucifer and the Darkness, they can handle something like a baby, right?(You do not have to read previous installments in the series if you know that Castiel and Dean are in an established relationship, Sam is married to a former reporter named Astrid, and Gabe is the dog.)





	The Winchesters vs. a Baby

Sam and Castiel sat at the kitchen table. Sam's wife, Astrid, was due to have their baby in two weeks. Sam, the same man who faced Lucifer, Amara, werewolves, vampires, and every other evil thing under the sun, was a complete nervous wreck. Sam got up and poured himself a cup of coffee and then looked distracted while putting sugar in his coffee. On the sixth teaspoon, Castiel called out, "Sam, sugar?"

Sam looked startled as he paused with a seventh spoonful of sugar in midair. He dumped it back in the sugar cannister. He tasted his coffee and grimaced with the sickly sweetness of it. However, he returned to the chair next to Castiel and sat down, tasting the coffee gingerly.

Castiel smiled at him reassuringly. "Sam, Astrid is extremely healthy. In addition to having prenatal care, I've been watching her for the littlest sign of anything out of the ordinary. Everything will be ok. I assure you. I won't let anything happen to Astrid or the baby."

Sam gulped at Castiel. "What was I thinking? I'm too old to have children. I'm going to be a horrible father. Look at my father? How can I not turn out like him when he was my role model? By the time this kid grows up, I'll be almost 60."

Castiel reached out and grabbed Sam's chin and turned it to him. "Your role model for being a parent is Dean. Think of how he took care of you, made sure you always had food and shelter, put your needs first. You'll have help--Dean and I are here. Your wife is a wonderful person who will be an excellent mother. You are needlessly worrying."

Sam took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I'm sorry, Cas. It's just…I never thought…"

"Sam, you are the most caring person I know. Calm down."

A crashing noise resounded through the hallway. The two of them jumped, startled in their chairs. Before they could stand up, Dean came careening into the room with Gabe, the golden retriever, close on his heels. He gasped, "Astrid said her water just broke. We need to take her to the hospital."

Sam stood up calmly, "Ok, I'll go grab her overnight bag and the other things she needs. Cas, can you help her to the car. Dean, will you go warm up the Impala."

Castiel stood up suddenly, "We must hurry. Sam, why are you still standing there? Run. Dean, where is she? I'll go get her. Move it, now!"

Castiel pushed past both Dean and Sam and went running down the hallway at full speed.

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a moment, before doing what they were supposed to do. 

Castiel found Astrid in her bedroom, changing into a skirt. Castiel snapped, "What are you doing? You should be going to the car. Come on." He grabbed her arm. 

Astrid answered, "Slow down, tiger. The contractions are fifteen-minutes apart. We have plenty of time."

Castiel responded, "I have read 423 books of childbirth. The delivery times of a first-born child can vary widely, and first-time mothers are not always aware when contractions start."

Astrid snorted, "I've read one book of childbirth, but I've help deliver three babies in Afghanistan under subpar conditions. I'm fine, Cas. Let's walk calmly to the car, now."

"I could carry you. That would be safer. That way you won't trip over Gabe or anything." Castiel started to pick Astrid up.

Sam came around the corner. "I put your things in the car, babe."

Astrid slapped Castiel's hands. "Get your angel away from me."

"He's not my angel. Cas, remember what you told me in the kitchen. You've tripled checked her for anything wrong. She's really healthy. All that stuff." Sam put his arm around Astrid, while Castiel fluttered helplessly behind them, rebuking Gabe when he came too close.

When they got to the garage, Dean already had the Impala started. Sam opened the backdoor of the car for Astrid, and she slid in. Castiel started to get into the backseat on the other side. Sam looked at Castiel crossly, "Shouldn't I ride with her in the back seat? She is my wife."

Castiel looked at him stubbornly, "I want to be near her if she has any issues so I can heal them."

Sam retorted, "But…"

Astrid interrupted them, "For God's sake, I don't care if he sits on the backseat, the hood, the trunk, or the top of the car as long as we all get in the damn car, Sam."

Castiel smiled triumphantly at Sam and got into the backseat with Astrid, as Sam sighed and went around to the front door on the passenger's side. He slid in.

Dean asked, "Everyone ready?"

Astrid said sharply, "Yes, please just let's get to the hospital."

Both Castiel and Sam looked at Astrid worriedly, as Dean started to drive the car. Dean headed to the hospital, only speeding slightly.

Castiel frowned, "Can't you go any faster, Dean? You drive faster all the time."

"I don't want to hit any of the bumps too hard. Lady having baby in the backseat."

"Lady in backseat who needs to get to the hospital fast," Castiel countered.

Astrid took Castiel's hand. "Look, Cas. Contractions are still fifteen-minutes apart. We have plenty of time. I rather get there in one piece safely."

The bluster went out of Castiel. He calmed down and looked very sheepish. "Sorry, Astrid."

Sam snorted, "And you told me to be calm."

Astrid grimaced as another contraction rocked her. Castiel placed a hand on her forehead to take away the pain. Astrid smiled at him gratefully.

"That was only ten minutes since the last one, Astrid." Both Castiel and Sam looked concerned, while Dean watched the road, pushing the Impala a little faster.

Astrid muttered slowly, "You don't actually have to go to the hospital until they are five minutes apart, guys. We're fine. Except I sort of really hate Sam right now."

Sam looked dismayed. Castiel put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "In one of the many child-birthing books I read, it says frequently the woman strikes out at the man for getting her in the situation and that the significant other should not take it personally. It's a combination of pain and hormones. It is perfectly…"

Astrid gave Castiel a dirty look. "Shuddup."

Castiel closed his mouth.

Dean pulled the Impala into the ER doorway. Sam jumped up and rushed into the building, while Astrid tried calling after him. Dean sighed. He got out of the car and opened the door for Astrid. Castiel came around and put an arm around her. Dean said, "Help her in, Cas. I'll go park the car."

Castiel walked with Astrid into the ER where Sam was waving his arms wildly at a nurse. Astrid and Castiel walked up to him. Astrid said calmly, "Hey hon, we need to go to the OB ward." Sam stopped suddenly, as he remembered everything that they had learned when they preregistered with the hospital. "Uh, yeah."

Sam, Castiel, and Astrid walked towards the OB sign-in desk, when Astrid had another contraction. Sam held her close, while Castiel blocked the pain. After a moment, they continued. Castiel found a chair to sit in, while Sam and Astrid talked to the nurse at registration. Sam came back to Castiel for a minute, "Okay, we're going back to a room."

Castiel looked at Sam sternly, "If you need me, pray. I'll be back there to help quickly."

"Ok," Sam said as he turned back to Astrid. Astrid waved to Castiel before going behind the doors.

Dean arrived in the waiting room a few minutes later. He sat next to Castiel, and took his hand. "Guess this is the final stage of Sammy growing up, eh, Cas? I'm sure glad we got Claire as a daughter like when she was already like a real person."

Castiel shook his head. "I had to housebreak Gabe."

"Not the same, Cas."

Castiel stood up straight in his chair, "Dean, we can't take a baby back to the bunker. Think of the things that do all the stuff that cause all the problems. It's insane. What are we thinking?"

Dean looked at Castiel strangely. "Why do you think that Sam and I have been putting new locks up really high on all the doors. We've been banging around doing it for months."

"The baby will have no friends."

"Breath deep, Cas. Babies don't need friends at first. All they need is to be held, fed, changed, and put to sleep," Dean looked at Castiel. "You are really spun out right now."

"Astrid is in pain. I can feel her."

"Having a baby hurts, Cas. It's ok. Sam will come get you if they need help." Dean put an arm around Castiel. "What happened to my Angel of the Lord here. You are supposed to be badass and fierce, dude."

"I….this…why…what…" Castiel strung together words into nonsense.

"With the way you're acting, I think maybe it's a good thing you had a male vessel so we never had to deal with this," Dean bopped Castiel's nose.

"It's not funny, Dean. There's so much responsibility here. You didn't even think Sam and I were capable of taking care of a dog. And now we have to take care of a baby."

Dean grinned at Castiel, "I think Astrid will give us lots of instructions to follow. If you ever noticed, she sort of takes command of situations. We are all well trained now."

"But…"

"Cas, everything will be fine. We made it through the apocalypse a couple of times; we can handle this."

Castiel sighed and settled into Dean's side. The two of them waited. Periodically, Sam would come out briefly to give them an update and then would go back in. After six and a half hours, Sam came out one last time. "It's a boy. 9 pounds, 12 ounces. He and Astrid are fine." Sam smiled widely at his two brothers.

"Damn, Sam, did you have to make her have a moose-size baby. That had to hurt. You couldn't have made it any smaller?"

Sam shook his head at Dean. "You two can come see him and Astrid now."

Castiel and Dean followed Sam down the hallway to the room Astrid was in. Astrid was holding the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She beckoned Castiel to come closer. "Here, Cas. Hold him."

Castiel took the baby from her gingerly, as if it would break. "What's his name?"

"Robert Dean Winchester. We'll call him Bobby."

Tears stung the back of Dean's eyes. He said, "Be right back." He walked into the hallway and leaned his forehead against the wall. Sam followed him. "You okay, Dean? You don't mind his middle name?"

"No, it's perfect, Sam. Naming him Bobby is perfect." Dean turned around to face Sam with tears glistening in his eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. "Bobby would be so proud of us. Of you." Sam hugged him back tightly.

The two of them walked back into the room. Castiel was sitting in the chair having a perfectly rational conversation with the baby, telling him who everyone was. Castiel would pause as if he was listening, and then would continue on. The baby held on to Castiel's finger and looked at him with wide, blue eyes. "Dean, you want to hold him?" Castiel looked up at Dean.

Dean took the baby carefully. He looked between Sam and Astrid. "I'm going to take Bobby to play baseball and fishing. I'll teach him to rebuild cars and how to pick up hot chicks. I'll be the best uncle a man can be."

Castiel offered, "I'll teach him different languages, history, and cultures."

Sam smiled, "I'll teach him computers and stuff. He'll know everything he'll need between us."

Astrid snorted, "Ok, then, I'll teach him to shoot a gun, how to salt and burn a ghost, how to decapitate a vampire, use silver bullets on a werewolf, aim flamethrowers at wendigos, make a devil's trap…"

Sam looked concerned. "We don't want to raise him in the hunter's life."

Astrid glared at Sam, "I'm not going to let him be defenseless when we know all the things that go bump in the night. Hell with that. He's going to kick ass and take names."

Dean shrugged, "I can see that."

Sam looked around at his family. Two salty hunters, one intrepid reporter, a fallen angel, and a baby. Team Free Will 3.0 is ready to go.


End file.
